Operation : Drum Beat
by Theresa471
Summary: This is the sequel to Stringing Me Along series. Involving Cocaine and Weapons being stolen instead of being destroyed and winding up on the streets for the black market. Seth Hutchinson and Charlas Rollins are on the investigation together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: For those having read "Stringing me Along". This is the sequel to that series story.**_

 _ **Operation: Drum Beat**_

 _ **Charlas Rollins should of said no again. To another under-cover operation asked this time by the police commissioner. A month after the "Stringing Me Along" case.**_

 _ **Even though having been long time friends for almost 25 years on the police circuit. This time the case involved drugs on the black market.**_

 _ **A large number of Cocaine shipments having been coming into the New York City area. And then simply disappearing from when a certain allotment were supposed of been destroyed in a furnace. Some Twenty miles away from the 12th precinct and four others the past six months.**_

 _ **And it would always be the same furnace used. If he decides to take on the operation. It would mean he will be working inside the Woodlawn Furnace company under-cover as one of the workers. Cover name operation will be called "Operation Drum Beat." And his name will be Jainy Wilson age 64 years of age as a security guard for the morning or evening shifts.**_

 _ **Most of the time. The shipments arriving were mostly around the evening times. When most of the evening crews were always minimal.**_

 _ **And since Charlie will be going under-cover. So will another be working for a part time basics. However he won't know who it's going to be. Since the officer involved will be coming from the regional office for the F.B.I.**_

 _ **He will be in direct contact in conjunction with the police commissioner and other police precincts. Mainly the 12th precinct and Captain Kate Beckett.**_

 _ **Police Commisioner Ray Donovan sent a message to Inspector Victoria Gates in her office. Requesting her to drop by his office for about 15 minutes if possible. He needed to ask her a couple of questions in regard to her old friend Charlie Rollins.**_

 _ **He needed to be sure of his facts for when it comes to his loyalty after the last operation.**_

 _ **And when Victoria received the message. She was just coming in for the day from her home. She wasn't exactly happy when she saw the e-mail message on her computer. Why would he be be asking about Charlie?; She said to herself mumbling inside of her private office. Since her normal secretary Terry hasn't as yet arrived for the day.**_

 _ **Unfortunately she wasn't able to avoid the police commissioner in any way, shape or form. Unless it was really serious. However she won't know for sure until she calls him back on the phone.**_

 _ **Taking in a deep breath for a brief second. She's able to drop off her personal belongings inside of the closet just on the side of her desk. Before she's able to some-what relax.**_

 _ **She sits down in her brown chair behind her desk, piled high with vanilla file-folders for her to check over to be signed and logged in.**_

 _ **She doesn't have to look up the number. Since she knows it by heart talking to him when ever the need arises.**_

 _ **She straightened up in her chair before she's finally able to place the call.**_

 _ **Commissioner Donovan sitting down in front of his computer terminal. After just coming back from highly classified meeting with the Mayor and other police officails.**_

 _ **He'd a bit of an head-ache from everyone trying to speak at the same time. At least he was able to take a couple of asprins in order to alleviate the pain behind his neck and eyes.**_

 _ **Taking his specks from his coat pocket and placing them on his face. In order to check the latest roster changes for four of the precincts accept the 12th precinct.**_

 _ **And just when he was about ready to type on the terminal. His office phone rang rather loudly. He's going have to turn it down a little for when he gets the chance. But for now he needed to answer the phone.**_

 _ **No doubt thinking it will probably be Inspector Victoria Gates calling him back with his required information. Hopefully it will be worthwhile on his end of it. Including having the F.B.I. involved for when it comes to a fortune of drugs having to be on the streets and the black-market.**_

 _ **Muttering to himself for a brief moment before answering. He needed to be sure of his facts before talking to her and going over the details. Mostly about the under-cover operation and the one representative from the F.B.I. already inside for the past two weeks.**_

 _ **Picking up the phone to talk after checking the caller-I.D. "Victoria, how are you this morning?" He says with clearing his throat from the sudden dry-ness.**_

 _ **"I was able to received your e-mail having just arrived in this morning. What is it you need of me in regard to Charlie Rollins?"**_

 _ **As she waited for his response for when it came to him and questions about the new operation .**_

 _ **Chapter Two Up Next**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Operation: Drum Beating_

 _"I just can't believe it Ray your asking me questions now. When Charlie is going in blind with this under-cover operation. Especially when we have no idea just might be behind the entire operation with the drugs." She says with mock anger after answering a few more questions._

 _Even though he was steering clear of their friendship from way back. And he wasn't going into the details on what exactly went on between the two of them. Since it basically none of his business any way. He will leave it up to her and her husband to battle it out, if any. He was beginning to say, when he decided to just go with the usual questions._

 _"Do you happened to know of any one that just might know about the cocaine shipments?" Asking with a wide grin despite having only to be in his office._

 _"I only know of one person, even though he works for the C.I.A. outside the system. Otherwise I have no idea just where Jackson Hunt might be at this particular time or where. Since my last contact with him over a year ago. But for now we go with Rollins and Hutchinson of the F.B.I. to be under cover. Until we know further just what exactly is going on with the shipments." He advised her with his inquiries._

 _"Very well sir. Other wise I will need to speak with Richard Castle in regard to his father on his where about." Sitting up further in her chair to see that her secretary has come into the office through the blinds. While to continued to speak with Donovan for a few moments more._

 _Please do. Or I will when I have the chance some time today. Otherwise in 30 minutes I have a briefing with the press to discuss different police matters."_

 _"That is no necessary commissioner. I will call him and see what he has to say on the subject of his father and step-mother." Since she offered to call Castle despite her long standing relationship with the mystery writer, and having to be married to Kate Beckett._

 _"Ok Victoria. Lets just hope we will be able to have this operation over with soon. Before lives are destroyed by the drugs that are being sold on the black-market in the New York City and other counties." He replied._

 _"I understand completely. I will be sure to let you know what Castle has to say and other factors when I call you back either later or tomorrow morning." For which she was being extremely explicit with her response before hanging up on him inside of her office._

 _And going to work on the request with calling Richard Castle and Kate Beckett at the 12th precinct._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three Operation: Drum Beating_

 _Victoria Gates after finishing her chat with the police commissioner. Her next call would be to Richard Castle._

 _This was going to be an interesting conversation never the less for when it comes to his father. Ever since she'd found out about his dealings with the C.I.A. and him being on the outs with certain authorities._

 _She would highly doubt the mystery writer doesn't has any direct ties to the man. Unless Martha or Kate Beckett does for when it comes to Hunt's wife Rita._

 _Knowing a great deal for when it came to Castle's abduction and his ties in Thailand or when Loksat had finally shown up into the the picture._

 _Getting herself some what settled into her seat once again. She wasn't liking this entire situation one bit for when its coming to this entire operation._

 _Anyrate. Richard Castle having to be inside of his P.I. office at the moment. The phone call had come in from Inspector Victor Gates with him setting alone in his secret office._

 _He was able to check his e-mail messages, having only just arrived back from a short meeting with Gina and Black Pawn Publishing. So far he's had a busy morning having to been up bright and early for when it comes to his son Reece._

 _Otherwise he was able to deal with everything after his wife had left for the 12th precinct._

 _Castle goes to look at his cell-phone to notice the call would be from Gates with her number showing up. Right away he's had placed himself into an defensive mood for when ever he has to deal with the woman._

 _Taking in a deep sigh before deciding on answering the call. "Castle. How can I help you?" Keeping the greeting nice and brief for the moment._

 _"Castle, I'm sorry to bother you. But it's up most important I ask a serious of questions in regard to a new under-cover operation just beginning. And I need to know just where is your father Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita." She says rather bluntly with the question and to shock the mystery writer fully square in his face._

 _"Thats a good question Inspector, I wish that I knew the answer. The last time I spoke with him was when he was in California, otherwise for Rita was sometime during the Loksat episode. Otherwise thats it, why are you asking me about my father?" He asked in a some what anger tone in order for her to pick up the vibration right away._

 _"I need his supervision into the wide-spread of Cocaine having to being brought into the New York City area. And currently I have two men involved in order to find just where or who is the source of the cocaine. Since most of the cocaine, weapons and other types of drugs are supposed to be destroyed everyday at the Woodlawn Furnace company."_

 _"I heard of it sir. And from what my wife tells me. The company has been under scrunity for the past eight months of rumors for when it comes to certain shipments disappearing." He replied over the phone with his knowledge._

 _"Yes I know. And it's why we need to have a head-start for when it comes to the shipments. Otherwise the police commissioner against my better judgement is sending in my friend Charlie Rollins and from the F.B.I. Seth Hutchison to investigate."_

 _Castle had to do a double take for when she had mention her old friend Rollins and Hutchinson of all men. Strange combination between the both of them for when it comes to doing their jobs._

 _"I will see what I can do with trying to make contact with my father and Rita. Otherwise I have no guarantees on whether or not I will be successful."_

 _"That's fine with me. It's better than nothing at all in order to find just who is actually is involved with the disappearances of the Cocaine. Castle thanks. Please try to get back to me as soon as possible."_

 _"I will be sure to do that. Once I'm able to speak with a number of my sources on the streets and my own family. Bye for now." Castle ends the call quickly in order to start calling in his sources._

 _This has turned into a really interesting morning so far. And likely to get even more so as the day wears on for the writer._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four Operation: Drum Beat_

 _Inside of the Wodlawn Furnace company. Vice President Adams having to be in his office after speaking with the personnel office. In regard to the new security officers Jainy Wilson and Hutchinson with their resumes placed into the computer system._

 _Everything had seem some what normal to him for when it came to their past histories, duties and general personal information. And besides he needed the new personnel with the last two having been fired due to always being late or being caught drinking on the job._

 _Otherwise he needed to call in some favors in regard to the next couple of shipments being trucked in from various of precincts. For when it comes to the Cocaine and other drug allotements around the city._

 _This time he wasn't going to be taking any chances. Even though it's worthwhile to gambit with the three million dollars worth of drugs coming in from the South Street Seaport by ferry._

 _It's supposed to be here sometime with-in the next five days. Hopefully without any type of police intervention for the most part._

 _Getting on his phone looking through his phone index on the computer. Adams needed to be really sure that the shipments was going to be protected until it gets here. Until his under-ground people are able to randomly be rid of the stuff, along with the proper payments placed into the four different wire accounts._

 _Thank god no one was around for the moment. Even though he was some what muttering to himself under his breath. Making all was in proper order until everyone arrives this evening._

 _It was a moment later._

 _There is a soft knock on his office door. Adams moving off his computer terminal in order to open the door. Since he did lock it in the first place._

 _Unlocking the lock to hear the click. He tells who ever it is to come on inside._

 _It was the new security officer Seth Hutchinson reporting in for the evening before punching in his time-card. Adams was able to hand Hutchinson a list of duties to be given to him for the evening. Once the rest of his employees arrived to begin their work._

 _"Sir. I was asked about having to stay an extra-hour of over time. I was advised to at least let you know, I will be able to stay the hour with the extra trucks coming in that needs to be placed into the furnace." He said with a slight grin on his face._

 _"Thanks. I could use the help. Since my other new security officer won't be here until tomorrow." He said instead before moving back over to his computer._

 _"Hutchinson just be sure to keep your eye out for any thing out of the ordinary." Having to sucked in a deep breath before starting his work once more._

 _"Yes sir I will." As he strides over to the door to head for his night-time duties. And hopefully he's going to be able to check in with his regional field office on his first day of the under-cover operation._

 _"Good luck with tonight. I will be sure to help you out with a bonus of some type in the coming days."_

 _And for just a brief moment. Hutchinson had rather thought that Adams might of been teasing him for the most part. Otherwise he was able to leave it at that for the time being._

 _He walks out with closing the door to head with the duties list that was given to be followed to the letter. While Adams got up to lock the door once more._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five Operation: Drum Beat_

 _For Hutchinson after walking out of his office. And the list of duties in his hand. Hutchinsn went to his work for now in order to check things over in the areas, he's supposed to be surveying the spots that needs to be checked every couple of hours._

 _Currently their be very few employees walking around at this time of the morning. Even though most of the heavy work won't be until the early evening with all of the scehduled trucks accounted for._

 _For now he wasn't going to be taking any chances on getting caught, just when he started with his under-cover investigations._

 _Heading into the direction of his security office. He would be the only one for the moment, until two of the older employees comes in later. And with the new man arriving in the morning to help out._

 _Otherwise he was basically on his own until than. And when he arrived into the office. All of the cameras were turned on for the moment in order for him to scan the building for any type of intruders. It was mostly quiet for the most part in the area of the furnaces._

 _It was unbelievable to think just how much of the cocaine is destroyed as with the weapons and other drugs. But than again it was unfathomable as well to think in the opposite way just how much of those very same drugs. Are stolen and taken elsewhere under the noses for where they are sold on the black-market._

 _As Hutchinsn would be thinking to himself sitting down at his security desk with the rows of video cameras turned on. He has already checked the office for any types of bugs, just in case any one's conversations is able to be recorded._

 _This way he's able to use the companies phone instead of his cell-phone to call out and contact his supervisor under a special number used as a decoy. Just in case his conversation is recorded from some unknown source from inside._

 _He wasn't taking any chances having to be on the job for a long time, and he wasn't about to screw-up now because of his bumbling._

 _Looking at the time and his list. He's going to have to wait some what with making the special phone call. Hutchinson needed to be at the back entrance for where all of the trucks come in to drop off the different shipments. And for where four of them will be delivered this evening._

 _It's going to be interesting to see just how much of those drugs will make it out of here without having to be noticed._

 _But for now with being else where. He'd to go before he's able to lose his train of through for when it comes to his security position._

 _And he doesn't need to be distracted with doing something else entirely for the moment._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Sixth Operation: Drum Beat_

 _Richard Castle was able to make a number of phone calls to his sources from over the years he developed. He was able to find out from his C.I.A. contact that his father was still in California with his wife Rita. While working on a very sensitive under-cover case for another organization. That was as of four days ago he tells Castle over the phone._

 _Even though for his wife. Beckett muttering to herself was able to give the last known contact number in order for Rita to call her or even Castle back._

 _She wouldn't be surprised if Rita flys back to New York City to discuss what ever is on Castle's mind. And for which has been a great deal of late for the mystery writer._

 _Kate went to check on him inside of his office to see he was still awake having to be burning the candles at both ends. When she sees him murmuring something under his breath after speaking with last call of the evening and yawning._

 _When he sees that his lovely wife walking in looking some what concern on her end of it._

 _He looks up from his notes in front of him on the yellow notepad. It was filled with his hand-writing for those able to understand the true meanings of what he had written. He goes to asked on what was generally on her mind besides the usual._

 _He knew better than to get into that subject. Or else he's never going to get anything done for the new under cover operation._

 _Beckett says to him. "Nothing as yet for when it comes to your father's wife calling me back. Otherwise I don't expect her to unless she deems it necessary to do so depending on whose life is in danger."_

 _"I wouldn't be surprised that she and my father fly back from California to come here and help us out." He says in a befeddled look for which she doesn't truly understand._

 _But she will soon. When she gets the chance to ask him further just what else is going on. Even though she needs to push the issue further with him._

 _Otherwise for now the both of them walk out of his office to head into the kitchen area for a bit of a break. As he gets up slowly out of his office chair to follow behind her._

 _And when the both did arrived. They were able to hear a soft, quiet knock on the door at this late hour. Beckett said to Castle. "I wonder just who it can be at this time of the night?" Beckett tells her husband she is going to be answering the door. While he's able to nod his head in approval._

 _She goes to slowly open the door. When she sees to two people for which they were discussing from inside of her husband's office. It was truly remarkable to find Jackson Hunt and his wife Rita standing out in the corridor of the loft's hallway._

 _"Well...Are you going to invite us in before the neighbor's start to wonder what is happening? "Hunt said in his most mock anger voice. Even though he was mostly teasing for when it comes to his son and the welfare of his wife standing directly in the front of them._

 _Otherwise Castle was in total shock to see them here in the first place after all this time away. As he is able to steer them into the right direction with telling them to come into the living room and locking the loft door quickly. And before he decided to ask all type of questions._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven Operation: Drum Beat_

 _"So what exactly is going on Richard when we received a communications from one of my key sources through the under-ground and my wife." While Hunt moved inside towards the kitchen counter in order to explain further to his son and even Kate Beckett._

 _Rita was standing next to Beckett on the outside part of the kitchen counter wanting to speak first. But since Hunt express his wishes to asked his questions, she would let him after such a long time of not seeing him._

 _And the last time for Hunt was back when he and his son were being shot at sometime just after his abduction having been planned. Otherwise he's here now all the way from California after dropping everything in his wake to come see him._

 _Even though most or all of the information that is going to be given will be confidential. As he's able to give a some what sly smile to his son before moving in closer._

 _"I need to know dad about your connections to the under-ground here in New York City." He says before continuing with his question. Kate, myself and the rest of the 12th precinct and other government agencies need to know on just who is exactly is moving in large volume of Cocaine, weapons and other types of drugs on the black-market?"_

 _It would at this particular moment when Jackson Hunt had to chuckle loudly at his son from the question. "Are you serious Son?; It's the mob mostly along with a few of your so-call police officials inside of City Hall, that is bringing in the Cocaine in order to make the extra buck to compensate from their gambling debts."_

 _"And no doubt those same officials will only be in denial for when it comes to confronting them in the first place." Castle says rather coldly before asking his father on whether he desired a drink. More to the tune or either a Scotch or Whiskey with his taste buds after coming all of the way here from California._

 _"Actually Richard, I will one of each at this time. As for Rita, I don't know on whether she wishes to have anything at all for the moment." He says with looking over at his wife and Beckett talking softly among themselves. Before turning around after hearing Hunt in regard to the drinks._

 _"Thanks Jackson. I will take a Scotch matter of fact. I sure can use one at this stage of the game no less." She says before moving in closer to the both men, while Kate Beckett knowing that she is carrying twins. She opted for the sparking Apple-Cider from inside of the frig, along with some cheese and crackers for herself and for Hunt and Rita._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8th Operation: Drum Beat_

 _Sometime during the evening. Seth Hutchinson was able to make his one and only phone-call to his supervisor. Using the words. "To the Tune of a simple drum beat." His supervisor having to be in his regional office for when the call came in._

 _And when he picked up rather quickly. He wasn't about to stay on the line all that long. Since Hutchinson was just saying he's going to be working an hour watching the loading dock on just who and how many of the trucks are sent in to unloaded._

 _Otherwise advising him of a new man from one of the Commissioner's office will be starting early in the morning to take over._

 _The call didn't last but a few moments. Before he noticed that one of the four trucks just came in. And he needed at his security position before getting caught. Since most of the employees for the evening were starting to arrive for the work assigned._

 _Afterwards Seth was able to check his bearings. In order to set himself into place to watch and wait for any type of switch. For when it comes to a certain Cocaine shipment and weapons that were supposed to be destroyed from inside of the furnace._

 _When the first truck moved into the loading dock. The main supervisor of the dock insisted on everyone stay back for a moment. In order for the driver to pull in saftly right to the very end. In order for everyone to unload properly into the furnace section of the structure._

 _There would be five workers for now unloading. While inside the furnace area another two more including the supervisor. Otherwise the next truck wasn't due to arrive for at least another 30 minutes._

 _So far._

 _Seth Hutchinson wasn't able to noticed anything out of the ordinary while looking at all of the video cameras. While making notes into the computer terminal with the arrival of the second truck at 9.10 P.M._

 _And since he was aloud to stay the hour of over-time. He really couldn't stay any longer. Unless giving himself away and the other to be here in the morning. Otherwise after checking in with the over-night security guard before signing out his log report._

 _Before leaving to head on home to his wife and daughter Angela._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9th Operation: Drum Beat_

 _It was the very next morning for when Jainy Wilson aka Charlas Rollins showed up for his new security job position. Having to be carrying his resume work history, even though already hired._

 _He was asked to speak with the personnel officer in charge before heading on over to his security office. To be given the once over on what is involved with his duties. Including reading last night's log entries from Seth Hutchinson and Tony Roma last man to leave some one hour earlier with his shift._

 _And when Wilson read the report. There was a slight difference written as compared to what Roma had placed into the computer terminal._

 _At this time since the personnel officer was talking to him at the moment. He decided to check it out some time later for when no one would be around to check._

 _It would be miserable to think otherwise having to be working his new job only minutes into his shift._

 _Otherwise Wilson needed to asked further questions. Even though he could always look at the computer terminal for when he's supposed to be at certain times of the day, including watching the video cameras for anything that is supposed to be out of the ordinary by even his standards._

 _However for now his job is mostly protection and to find out who or what is taking the Cocaine, weapons and other drugs and bringing them into the tri-state region._

 _Later when he did check the computer terminal. He noticed that the amounts listed didn't even come close to what was written on the order form. For which shipments of Cocaine and weapons were supposed to been destroyed and wasn't._

 _How did this happened?; Rollins didn't like the fact that the shipment had to be changed just after ten p.m. at night, and when the security guard having stayed an hour over-time had left for the evening._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten Operation: Drum Beat_

 _Rollins didn't like this fact on his first day of the operation. But he didn't know on whether anyone should be called at this time. Otherwise he waited it out to see on whether it's going to happen once again._

 _He needed to check the records for when the next trucks are supposed to be arriving after last night. Moving over to a different terminal sitting in the chair. He was able to touch the screen using slightly his fingernails. Having to be one of those new touch screens developed by Microsoft and other corporations in conjunction._

 _And when he was able to bring up the information. It showed that the next trucks due to arrived will be tomorrow evening coming in from two different precincts. The 12th precinct wasn't listed in the lot for this time around._

 _No doubt that who ever is working for the 12th precinct knows and entrusted those supposedly be doing their jobs. In order to destroy those drugs and weapons. While not letting any one getting killed in the process and winding up on the streets with the under ground._

 _And for Rollins. He will be working with another under-cover officer. He has no idea who it is for the moment. Hopefully this under cover operative will be able to make contact with him with sending some sort of a message._

 _Before he's able to make a complete fool of himself. But for now he stopped working on the computer terminal having to check for the time._

 _He was needed elsewhere for the moment. In order to make his routine rounds listed on his duty roster for today and the next few days._

 _One thing he needed to do at this stage of the game. He didn't need to panic in the wake of this discovery from last night. It's why he's here in the first place after being asked to help out once more from his old friend Inspector Victoria Gates._

 _And it's understandable as to why he needed to stay quiet. Due to the fact of having their one night stand years ago, and why she wasn't going to say a single word to her husband about it._

 _Even though she was some what important to him. And he needs to keep it that way in what ever shape or form._

 _He was able to stop walking reaching the one section. He supposed to be checking. It would be a fire entrance some twenty-five feet from furnace number one._

 _Thinking to himself to be some what odd. Anyone could of used this emergency entrance without having the alarms going off. It looked like its been deactivated in order for anyone able to removed items. Like with Cocaine, weapons or anything else for that matter._

 _Rollins when he has the time away from this place. He needed to report this fully to the proper authorities. Since it's important enough to deem necessary with any of the Cocaine and weapons could of been taken out and placed else where. In order to be sold some where inside of the Tri-State._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th Operation: Drum Beat_

 _Even though two days later with both men working their shifts. It was going to be that night more trucks will be coming in to drop off the different shipments._

 _It would be a strange situation. With the two security guards having been asked to work for the over time. Rollins and Hutchinson had found this rather odd._

 _This time Rollins had made a note about it and logged it into the security logs. After he was able to call earlier in the morning to Gates about the strangeness._

 _But now eight o' clock in the evening. Rollins would be discussing the logs to Hutchinson in front of the video cameras. As Hutchinson glances up to look up at Rollins._

 _"I don't like this at all. As to why to have the both of us here in the first place." He says rather softly to him with his chest tightening instantly for a brief moment._

 _Moving over further to face the fifth video camera while watching the men work inside of the loading dock moving out the merchandise. "I don't either. But what ever is going to happen, is happening some time with-in the next hour." While grabbing a pen from the table in front to write something quickly._

 _"I agree." He says before placing down the ink pen once again back down onto the wooden table._

 _"Otherwise I will go make rounds in order to mix things up a bit. It's never good to have the same routine all of the time." Hitchinson points out to his partner having announced his intentions to him._

 _One thing for sure. What ever is going to happen this evening. Both men are going to be some what surprised. For when they will be able to catch them finally into the act later._

 _Hutchinson had mention he left a little bit of a calling card after he's going to check with the back emergency entrance. If and when the culprits are able to move any type of merchandise from the side burner that is supposed to be destroyed._

 _But for this time leaving Rollins alone with his thoughts and having to be watching the cameras. He was able to positioned himself onto the seat in order to feel some what more comfortable. Until Hutchinson is able to come back from his security rounds._

 _While those on the loading dock continued to work with removing the merchandise from inside of the truck. Even though the temperatures having dropped quickly with the change. It'd felt like it was going either way with rain or snow._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th Operation: Drum Beat_

 _Rita was coming out of the shower after coming back from running errands to head back into the bed-room of there hotel room._

 _She was wondering why her husband was extremely quiet having to be watching the news on the television set the past few hours._

 _"Are you all right Jackson?" She asked with a serious tone with the question walking over slowly after drying her hair with the white spacious towel._

 _He's able to glance up at her for a breath moment before deciding on answering. "Just mostly worried in regard to the information I was able to give about the Cocaine and weapons. I just hope to god Castle and Beckett's people are able to recover some of it. Or else the Tri-state region is going to be a war-zone."_

 _Rita was able to place a gentle hand onto his shoulder before he's able to look into her eyes fully. "I agree fully. Even though it's a highly dangerous situation with the two men having to be involved inside with the under cover operation."_

 _Hunt is able to turn away from the tv set once again. In order to continue on with his words to her. "That may be Rita. I just suggest that certain Black Ops group in this sector just might decide to provoke further vengeance in order to gain further valuable territory." As he leans forward into her body, even though having to be only wearing a light blue robe having come from the shower._

 _Even though she was trying to pay attention to his words, she wasn't able to concentrate for when he started to probe his hands for when it came to her body._

 _"Well that might be there option. But when it comes to the police or any other authorities, they have better have there eyes open once the killings start up again. Meaning any one having to be using those drugs or weapons taken from the lockers of the particular precincts under the noses." Trying to keep her mind clear from what he's continuing on doing to his wife in front and that usual damn smirk of his. Just like his son Richard Castle for when he's liking a situation for when it comes to his wife._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this series. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **Chapter 13th Operation: Drum Beat**_

 _They couldn't wait for the two from security to leave for the rest of the evening. Having made sure the back emerergency entrance alarm was off. The dock supervisor Matheson told his two men to grab the first shipment and start moving it out quickly._

 _Matheson irritation would be showing for this particular time. In order to filled the shipment requested for the under-ground._

 _Otherwise once the two men were able to walk outside with the light snow. The F.B.I. and two officers Esposito and detective Kevin Ryan were waiting for them with weapons in there hands waiting for them to arrest them._

 _They knew it. That there goose was cooked once they walked outside of the emergency entrance with the merchandise totally in a fortune in Cocaine and weapons._

 _As for the dock supervisor Matheson. They were able to get him as well. Even though he fired off a few rounds at them. To miss its target and having to be told to drop to the ground after letting go of his revolver onto the wet snow with at least two inches._

 _Afterwards the F.B.I. and the 12th precinct were able to advise the ones arrested of their rights, along with the metallic cuffs placing them into a black-van taking them to the proper processing center._

 _It was Esposito having called Inspector Victoria Gates and the others involved with the operation._

 _Including who was the one man behind behind the entire operation._

 _Even though that information might not be forth coming. Once the word on the street gets out about those having been arrested. Including shutting down the Woodlawn Furnace Company for an entire investigation. Until changes will be made for when it comes to deliveries and the destruction of the drugs and weapons._

 _Finale_

 _For Seth Hutchinson this assignment was a breeze for him. Even though having written a full-report on the entire operation while under-cover._

 _Otherwise for those men arrested. They opted with there lawyers presence not to speak further in regard to giving the top man's name. They would take their chances in prison for when it comes to serving their sentences. If and when the trial comes to court with-in the coming months._

 _Hutchinson in the meantime will be able to come home every day to his wife Susan and his daughter Angela. Until he's asked to work another assignment for the F.B.I. regional office._

 _As for Charlas Rollins, he went back to working the saloon. Having felt he'd done something really important with the case. But he needed to speak with someone in order to make amends once more over the phone._

 _Even though he knew that she was able to understand completely his motives. In order to work the operation for those days or nights. But himself, at least they were able to shut down the operation without having the Cocaine and the weapons wind up onto the streets, and killing a number of the citizens._

 _It's just too bad they weren't able to find out about the top dog's name, for when it came to running the entire operation. That's another job entirely. Unless Inspector Victoria Gates and her office or any others comes up with a new plan to find out the truth._

The End

AUTHOR NOTES: Please be advised this series will be continue with "TOP MAN AT THE TOP OF THE TOTEM POLE".


End file.
